


The Best For Last

by cxsmicdxst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Carnival, Circus, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicdxst/pseuds/cxsmicdxst
Summary: The carnival has arrived to Austin. Everyone's having an amazing night out, eating, playing games, and taking in the scenery offered to them.Keith didn't like being there, but put up with it for his best friend.He had no idea his mind would change sooner than he had expected.





	The Best For Last

“Come on, Pidge,” a very annoyed Keith told his best friend as she dragged him through the various booths where food was served and games were played all throughout the place. Crossing his arms, he looked around, hoping to find something that could entertain him for even a little bit. “You know I’m not fond of this stuff, I only agreed to come so that you wouldn’t come alone; can we take a break to sit down or something?”  
It was a loud summer night in Austin as the city seemed to burst with life; from every corner of the place, people gathered to see the main attraction that day, the travelling carnival that had arrived to the city only two days ago and that promised to deliver only the very best from their scene; carrousels, bumper cars, and many typical games like balloon and darts (which Pidge always claimed were rigged). It seemed as if not even a single person wanted to miss the event, and everywhere they looked, they could only see the moving crowd grow and grow.  
Biting her steaming slice of pizza, Pidge supressed a laugh as she said, “Not a chance, dude,” and then headed to another booth, where a young man was advertising the amazing prizes one could win by defeating another in a video game. “We’ve been here for only one and a half hours, there’s no way I’m leaving until at least 1 am. Now, excuse me, I have a nice 3DS waiting for me here; don’t go too far or we’ll lose each other!” she yelled as she walked into the booth, and Keith was sure that he wouldn’t see her for a while; she was always determined to win when it came to technology, and he could only feel sorry for her opponent.  
Sighing, he eyed everything before deciding he’d look for a place to sit for a moment and rest his legs. It took him a while to see that every bench in sight was already occupied, and he almost resigned his search when he came across a wooden sign in the shape of an arrow pointing in the way he was going.  
‘Circus: this way. Don’t miss the show! 10:30pm.’  
“A circus?” he said in a low voice, “That must be interesting. ” Whether there was sarcasm or not in his tone, not even him could decide. Checking his phone, he saw there was only twenty more minutes until it began, so he decided to hurry up.  
He kept on going forward through the multitude of people until he came across a big tent, almost too big to be called ‘tent’, blue and white. It was a bit separated from the rest of the carnival due to its size, but people seemed eager to enter: the line was already long, and he scurried to get a place before it could get longer. The entrance ticket cost Keith 5 dollars, the only amount of money he’d used so far that night, and he was fast enough to get a front row seat.  
Minutes passed and, when everyone was in their seats and the place was packed, the lights turned off, with only the spotlight pointing to the centre of the ring still on. A small man, the ringmaster, came into view, dressed in a fancy grey suit and holding a white rose on his right hand. Clearing his throat, he spoke loud and clear.  
“Good evening, ladies and gentleman of Austin! Welcome to the Neverland Circus. We’re very glad we’re able to visit your beautiful city and show you everything that we’re proud of. Keep in mind, your minds may be confused right now, but it’s through the confusion,” as he said those words, he raised the rose, hid it inside his jacket for a second and pulled it back out to show that now he was holding a white candle instead, “that we can enlighten ourselves and divert our minds from all that troubles us.” With a quick snap of his fingers, the candle lit itself, and as a reflex everyone in the crowd clapped loudly as the man bowed. “We’ll put on a show you’ll never forget,” were his last words before he introduced the first act.  
An Asian man danced through the ring to a melody Keith couldn’t recognize while juggling with large knives; a few times it seemed as if he was going to drop one or trip with his own foot, making everyone fear for his life, but it all was proven to be part of the act as he finished his performance almost flawlessly. Next came a tall, slender, orange-haired man with a big moustache accompanied by a fat one, both dressed up as mimes, acting as if they were trying to think of different ways to win over the ladies on the audience but failing to do so, with the women giggling as they grabbed the imaginary roses handed to them.  
Sword eaters, knife throwers, and even a group of dancing midgets were all part of the line-up. Keith had lost track of time when the ringmaster came back to the ring for one last announcement. “Ladies and gentleman, we hope you’ve been having a great time tonight. I’m afraid it’s almost time to wrap things up, but we wanted to leave the best for last. Here it is, our biggest pride, the last show of the night.”  
Lights turned off once more as a soft tune started playing in the background. In the darkness, a big hoop connected to a cable slowly came down from the ceiling as two figures approached the centre. One, a woman of long, white hair and dark skin, dressed in an opal leotard and holding a ribbon on her right hand. The other, almost the same height, a man of short brown hair, dressed in a blue and black leotard with blue gaiters. Both of them had their faces painted with dots and lines of various colours, and it wasn’t hard for them to immediately catch the attention of everyone in the room.  
The man grabbed the hoop and sat on it as it started going up again, while the woman started to dance to the music, waving the ribbon along with her body. The moves she made were enticing, telling the story of someone’s heartbreak or falling in love; the two of them seemed so similar in her own world that one couldn’t even begin to tell them apart.  
Soon enough, the man moved too, and it was only then that Keith could see what they were all about: the woman was a born-contortionist, dancing and twisting her body as if it was no big deal and adding even more emotion to the melody, and the young man was a skilled aerial acrobat, hanging from every position imaginable as he followed the beat.  
Keith didn’t notice that he had been staring at him until the man’s eyes met his own, making him blink a couple of times as he noticed his heart was racing. ‘What are you doing, Kogane?’ he asked himself, but he didn’t have the chance to reply as the hoop started going down again while swinging ever so slightly. The music was stronger and his mind got even more clouded, but even through the jumble that was now his head, he saw it. He saw the way the music adjusted to his movements and not vice versa, he saw the determination in his eyes, he saw the passion and the lack of hesitation with which he moved his body. And he loved every single bit of that.  
He wondered about him, his name, his age, when he had started with all of this, but the more questions popped up the more frustrated he got, knowing that it would be almost impossible to even talk to him. Even so, the look on his eyes as he waltzed through the air was mesmerizing, and he couldn’t help but get lost in it. While the hoop swung over the ring, the guy let himself fall once more, grabbing it with his left leg and smiling proudly as he imitated a bird who just took flight.  
He thought that he had never seen someone so beautiful and dedicated, and as the performance ended, half the audience was already standing up and clapping their hearts out, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off the man who had brought so many feelings into his mind that night. When they were both together on the ground again, the acrobats stood happily in the centre, breathing heavily, waving, bowing, and sending flying kisses as the crowd showered them with applause and whistling.  
And then, it happened.  
The man looked straight at him, there was no doubt about it. Showing him his best smile, he waved in his direction, and Keith could only stare at him with his lips slightly parted. Was he hallucinating? He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to find out. Gathering all his courage, he shouted, “You were great!” to which the guy replied by giving him a thumbs up and a playful wink before turning around to leave while holding the woman’s hand.  
For a moment the air outside seemed warmer, more welcoming than ever before. He wasn’t sure of what he had felt, but as he left the tent amidst the mass the one thing he was certain of was that he had to see the young man again. He needed to. Planning to tell Pidge to come back with him the next day, he wandered through the fair for a while lost in his own little train of thought when he felt someone grabbing him by the collar of the shirt.  
“Hey!” Pidge exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she turned him around with an angry look on her face and the 3DS she had wanted so much on her left hand. “Where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you for 30 minutes now. And what’s with the stupid smile on your face? You’re all red, I could’ve confused you with a tomato.”  
There was so much to tell her, so much to share, and as he laughed he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, much to her surprise. “You know, Pidge,” he said as he recalled the past hour, “I think that I started to like this place already.”  
She only looked at him and muttered, “Who are you and what have you done with Keith?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a circus!au that I used (with permission) from the fanart of salamandraimoral @ Tumblr. Her drawings are amazing, you guys should definitely go and check it out! According to her hc, Lance's family is the owner of the circus: he's the youngest son and the main 'event' on it along with Allura, who's his cousin. I loved it ever since I saw it for the first time, so I decided to add a little bit of backstory of how Klance ended up meeting there ~ ♥


End file.
